User talk:CoolBlackZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CoolBlackZ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rio Blowing.gif page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:40, June 12, 2016 (UTC) What are their strengths and weaknesses? Where do they live? Can they breed with other races? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:58, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Cool! I used a render photo of the Guild Logo (Hunge Games logo) and then used picmonkey.com to edit the color and the background. Others will tell you to use photoshop, but it's rather difficult for me to use and I don't have it. If you want, I can help you make the logo? DaftGod (talk) 07:05, June 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Response No problem. I enjoyed making the Guild logo tbh. Hahah. Can you send me a rendered image of the logo (transparent background), as well as a color scheme (preferably the hex# of the color)? I can send you samples of the finished version afterwards. You can send me the link here for the picture and I'll download it :). DaftGod (talk) 02:00, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Lol sorry! I need you to be more specific on the colors for the... Guild Logo = ??? Background= #7DDCF Border = #6BB6D2 The color of the Guild Logo, as well as confirmation on the background as well as border. Thanks! DaftGod (talk) 13:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Finished Design Guild Logo http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 Guild Logo w/ Background http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 DaftGod (talk) 00:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) LOGO oh my! Sorry about that. http://imgur.com/kG6Qp6n DaftGod (talk) 08:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to say the artwork for Stella Lancelot is extremely well done in my eyes. Did you draw the images? That's it. Wolfgames2626 Shaman Oh yea, I really liked the show, I used to see it on the fox channel when I was a kid, I'm recently re-watching the entire show all over again, Ryu is my favorite character. We should totally collaborate, our characetrs can meet up and it'll be like the shaman king tournament all over again. P.S: I got a couple of cool pics that you can use for Veldora , they're pics of Yoh from the manga using some of his best moves. If want I can send them your way. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Veldora Pics Here are a few pics, since I'm also re-reading Shaman King for pics of Ryu, I send anything you can use as well. If you want to get rid of the text and bubbles, talk to LadyKomainu , she's a real expert when it comes to photoshop and editing photos. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Greenvivillon-Anubi Hi. So sorry about the late reply. If you're still interested in making an Anubi, be my guest! I believe I left a loophole in the original descrpition stating that the largest population was in Pergrande Kingdom, which I guess can allude to some of the creatures leaving in search of their own goals, fueled by their own beliefs. So, if you still are interested, the option to make an Anubi is purely up to you. If you have any questions, as the page is quite 100% complete, feel free to ask and I'll definitely respond faster than this particuilar occasion. Thanks and good luck~.Greenvivillon (talk) 08:14, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer request Just don't make it OP, like give it valid weaknesses and limits. Other than that not really. However if you want a dual element mode i suggest something to help control it as well as upping the damage. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Sylvia Vallenstein Yo. If you don't mind me asking, what image source did you use for Sylvia? She looks fantastic and might be perfect for a character I'm thinking about creating on another wikia. Great Achlus (talk) 18:31, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "Sophia Augustine" article. You require my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic or user thereof. I can restore the article for you once you get permission. Please read the rules. Thank you. 14:40, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it coulda been worse. You coulda asked way back then and THEN made it now. Anyway, sure. I've restored your page, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:53, April 8, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:24, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Guild Eyooooo CoolBlackZ! Whazzup?! Well lemme get to the point; I made a character seekin' guilds'' ''so I thought yours would be the best. Well, your guild is what I'm talking or babbling about, and this is the girl I'm talking about. Your thoughts/your opinion would be '''appreciated. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: Dawn Horizon Oh wow. Just so you know Heliconia was the former guildmaster of my guild so it's, um, like GM vs. GM. Well yeah, sure, maybe they could've met and had a sparring match then Tetsuya asks Heliconia to join the guild. Thoughts? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re;Re: Dawn Horizon That won't be necessary. You may come up with the meeting story and we'll start. I don't want to tire you for any reasons so, let's start. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Honestly, I'd like that no questions would be asked. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh sorry, wait, that means we aren't going to make the actual RP page. I apologize, I am very dumb and an airhead. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) We could start now however after 12pm my time it is possible I won't be able to respond? Is that okay? Also, please leave a message when it's my turn to rp. I don't check nor do I want to check because by 1pm, laziness takes over my body. Also, I will start the RP. I'll start by having both Tetsuya and Heliconia in the bar, then Heliconia asks for the Dawn Horizon guild, then blah blah blah your turn. Thx Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Here it is. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Yo Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm contemplating an idea for a character for your guild Dawn Horizon. I feel like it would work for what I want to do for him... and he'd also have the potential for an interesting relationship with Linda. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] yer up! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Actually, his existence is sorta dependent on whether or not you like the idea. I've been toying with his concept for a while but have never had the reason to make him. His name is Aladdin Sihr, and as the name suggests, is based on Aladdin. His only inherent magic is called Tracer, which allows him to find anything on earth so long as he has sensed it (seen it, smelt it, heard it, touched it, tasted it) as well as a Familiar named Muwakkil (the "genie"). Besides that, he uses a variety of equipment, usually based on things from Arabic mythos such as the flying carpet, a magic lamp that works like a requip dimension, some enchanted daggers, chalk that can be used to seal people within the containers he makes, etc. My shtick for him is that he is originally from my fanon country in Ishgar, Ledua and was an orphan who grew up to use his ability to steal and find magic artifacts... sounds sorta similar to someone you know... I was thinking that originally Tetsu would hear of him through her and the fact that he often beats her to the punch on jobs or tricks and traps her with his items while he gets around with the bounty. So at first they most likely wouldn't have had the best relationship but I think they could potentially work well as a team. For his meeting with Tetsu, I probably see him getting beaten as he is not much of a fighter beyond meager skills in knifework, hand to hand and Muwakkil unless Aladdin managed to set up a trap for Tetsu somehow, which knowing him, he probably can and will. Let me know what you think! ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] eyup and the ball is in your court. your turn! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) I can create his page base soon but I don't guarantee he will be finished anytime soon, I've got a lot I'm working on for some upcoming events and my own storyline but he'll be on the list~ ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] If you want to start do an rp with him and younger Lindsey when I get his page up (probably later tonight or tomorrow), around when she's 16 and he's 15 (yes he's younger and "better" and that's probably even more infuriating lmao) with them probably running into each other in series of heists in temples/ruins on the Desierto/Joya/Ledua border convergence? ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Your turn. However, I have to continue later, getting real sleepy and I don't want to fight it. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Guild Marks Hey, BlackZ, it's Copy. Can you tell me, do you make mark for your guilds on your own or no? And if yes, which programm do you utilize? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 09:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I see. And how exactly you do this? I mean, with what tools and methods? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 15:05, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Dawn Horizon So I have a proposition for you. I see that Tetsuya likes a little destruction and havoc in his life. I think I may have just the one for his independent guild. As for her credentials, she is responsible for laying waste to the entire country of Midi alongside a Dragon Slayer. She's endearing in that regard lol. Great Achlus (talk) 19:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) As a general loner by nature, she will likely have to be convinced that his guild is worth her time. So expect an abrupt dismissal. A battle would definitely erupt lol, she isn't the time to take shit sitting down. But yes, a roleplay sounds wonderful. Great Achlus (talk) 23:39, April 21, 2017 (UTC) No time like the present lol. Great Achlus (talk) 00:32, April 22, 2017 (UTC) yer turn Nekochan(Summon a cat!) It's your turn btw. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh, I see now... Thanks, will try to make smth mine as well, hehe. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 05:53, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Stuff would be more interesting for the latter. I think we could add more bits to the roleplay. Also, when are the S-Class trials? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Let's make this happen old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 04:43, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 17:50, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 23:43, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 02:58, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 22:23, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Also, please sign your posts on my talk page. Great Achlus (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 01:51, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Time for some festivities. Great Achlus (talk) 03:45, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Fun times. Great Achlus (talk) 23:53, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Magic I'm going to decline; I do not give you permission to use those magics.—Mina Țepeș 10:14, April 23, 2017 (UTC) permission granted to use Familiar Spirit Magic let me know if you have any questions, also please let me know when you have the character done (it's fun to see how others use this magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:59, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for "finally" accepting Heliconia-san into the guild, and since one of my characters are already in your guild, I'd like to add Seraphina into the guild, but I'd like to make an exception, she'd come from the jungle for a year, but could we make it like uh she came like how Erza came into FT? It's ok if you decline. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Remember Uncle Rob? Well, coincidentally, he was a member of FT, so before he died, he told her to go someplace in Magnolia which was the FT guild. After the Tower of Heaven incident she came to Fairy Tail in ragged clothes. Remember? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) However, subtract that part of old member etc. and perhaps we could have Seraphina taking refuge into the guild after a year in the jungle. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) 08:12, April 24, 2017 (UTC) You could say the forest was close to the guild, or the guild was the only place where she was accepted and allowed to stay. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh yeah, right, OK, ready whenever you are. Also, I'll be happy to add Heliconia's symbol. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Actually CoolBlack, I'm not exactly in the mood like I was before, so maybe we could start AFTER I add some changes to Seraphina, or when I get my groove back. Is that okay? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Here is the RP. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Sexual Mentions on your pages Hey, Cool. I understand you're going for a massive harem route with Ludius and co. While my personal preferences are that it's distasteful, I'll let you do what you want. However, would you mind cutting back on the mention of sexual activity and such on your pages? It's getting kind of out of hand. We're still trying to retain a mostly PG environment here. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:30, April 24, 2017 (UTC) as many as lucy has, also as long as every spirit isn't horrendously overpowered, stronger spirits means less numbers Per (This is my stage now!) 21:58, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Depends on what diamond celestial spirits are. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:09, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Celestial Spirit Magic refers to spirits associated with the stars - they'd need to originate from the a constellation. So you'd need to come up with a type of spirit summoning magic that revolves around the seven deadly sins instead, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:38, April 24, 2017 (UTC) sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:56, April 24, 2017 (UTC) okie CoolBlack! I changed the RP entirely so it's your turn. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) On second thought, I'd like to replace Seraphina with my other character Amaryllis Dawn. While she also has criminal records, she's a God Slayer. So, more for your strongest guild! I'll just rename the other RP into the corresponding element. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) First Meeting: Heat against Lightning! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) your turn btw.Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: As the article tag says, can be used without my permission needed. Just do with as you will; sorry for the late reply. It's finals next week and the last week of classes this week. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 20:38, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Concept Sorry, I've decided to put Aladdin back to the drawing board because of some personal plot discrepancies I noticed for his involvement in other projects. I'll have to come back to him at a later date and see if Dawn Horizon still seems like a fit for him. However, I still would like to do some sort of battle rp with you. If you're as interested as I am you could pick out any of my characters in my category to fight, though some don't have as much on them as others. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] That would be the likely gist. I'm sure you'll find characters that are around his skill level and interesting enough. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Sure if you'd like. He'd probably end up going to her gym to find her because... well, that's where she chills. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I've got no preference, personally, it'd make more sense for you to start it in my opinion. Also quick thing, I've noticed by reading your rps with Achulus and Neko that you sometimes write from the other character's point of view that isn't Tetsuya and I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from that on our rp. I don't really like people making choices for my characters in rp settings and I don't know many users that do in general and at least, in rping on this wiki, it's in good faith to just stick to your character, what their actions are and what they perceive, not that of the other person's character(s). ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Alrighty. It's a personal thing I've had issues with in the past on other sites and roleplay experiences, plus the fact that I'm very much a control freak and Jazz as well as most of my characters are very complex/developed and I don't like seeing them ooc. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Hopefully, our rp will go smoothly then. If any of my writing in the rp is confusing or is dissatisfying to your feel free to let me know so that I can change it. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]]